The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers
by cici bird
Summary: Daddy, why did Mommy sew me things?" asked Peter with curiosity. His father looked down at his big brown eyes and simply said, "Because she loved you." And for Peter, that was a perfect answer.
1. Needle and Thread

**The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Don't sue me! PLEASE!

**Chapter One**

_**Needle and Thread**_

Marissa pulled an apple out of the fruit basket as she tucked a lock of her long blonde hair behind her ear. She had been sewing all day and her hands were tired. She needed a break.

"Honey," Marissa called into the living room, "I'm almost done. Do you want to come see it?"

A tall, brown haired man walked into the kitchen and looked at his wife.

"Let me see it! Peter will be so excited!" said the man.

Marissa picked up a soft, floppy, orange tiger stuffed animal. It was missing an eye, had no ears, and it's tail had not been stuffed yet.

"Marissa!" he gasped. He had never seen Marissa work so hard on a gift for Peter. Every year Marissa pulled out her needle and thread and sewed something for their son for his birthday. This year he was turning three. When he had turned one, she sewed him a blanket. At two, she made him a shirt. Now that he was three Marissa had created a tiger stuffed animal.

"David?" Marissa asked her husband. "Do you think he will like it?"

"Of course," he said, as his wife leaned up to kiss him.

Marissa broke off the kiss. "I need to go get Peter from school! Put the tiger in the cupboard."

She grabbed her purse from the hook on the wall, and started to walk for the door.

"Bye, honey! See you later!" said David, and he put the tiger in the top cupboard, where Peter could not reach.

David heard Marissa's car drive off, and he looked outside as she drove away.

~oOo~

_Riing! Riing! Riing!_

David set down the book he was reading to get the phone.

_Riing!_

He picked it up and pressed the green button.

"Hello?" he answered.

He was answered with a man's voice. It was deep and sorrowful.

"Mr. White," said the voice quietly, "I would like to inform you that your wife was just in a car crash. She is currently in the ICU. Please come down to-"

The man was interrupted by David.

"Wh-what? M-marissa? I-in the I-ICU?" he studdered.

"Yes, sir. She was nearing St. Agnes' Elementary, and was hit by an eighteen wheel-"

"My wife is _in the ICU_, and you didn't feel the need to inform me that while she was _in the ambulance_?"

David grabbed his car keys, and headed for his white SUV.

"Sir, we were trying to keep her alive. We're not sure if-"

"_You're not sure if what? You're not sure if she's going to live?_" David screamed into the phone, and got into the car.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Marissa!" He turned the ignition and sped through the suburban streets to Dahlia Heights Hospital.

David hung up the phone before the doctor could say anything else.

"Peter mustn't have been in the car," he muttered to himself, "They would have said."

_But what if she dies_? He thought, then shoved the thought out of his mind.

~oOo~

David shoved the doors to the ICU open.

"Marissa!" he screamed. There was a small group gathered with their heads bowed.

A nurse looked at him with big grey eyes.

"Mr. White," she whispered, "I'm so sorry, she. . .she didn't make it."

David pushed through the group of doctors and nurses, to see the mangled body of Marissa.

"Marissa," He sobbed, "Marissa! _Marissa!_"

She wasn't dead. She couldn't be! And yet here was the bloody body of his wife. And now she was gone. Marissa was too young. You are _not _supposed to die at thirty-two. You are supposed to die at a ripe old age of ninety-two.

This was not right. This was wrong.

And David's heart broke.

So he cried, and at the worst possible moment, Peter walked in with his teacher.

~oOo~

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" asked Peter, merely out of curiosity. "Why didn't she pick me up from school today? Ms. Sarah Anne tried to call her, but she wouldn't answer!"

Peter stomped his foot.

"Peter," David whispered, "Mommy isn't going to-"

But he didn't know how to explain.

**Author's Note: **The first chapter of my first story, finished! It's a bit short and depressing, but the characters will be coming in a few chapters. Just because I write Pooh Bear, that doesn't make me a sissy! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. A Tale of a Tail

**The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers**

Disclaimer: I really don't own any of this. I would enjoy not being sued.

**Chapter Two**

_**A Tale of a Tail**_

__David closed his eyes. He couldn't do it, but he had to. For Peter and Marissa. Marissa would want him to.

He opened the cupboard with the tiger inside, and pulled the soft, orange thing out. He had to finish the tiger. Peter needed something to remember his mother with.

It had been five weeks since Marissa passed away, and those had been the hardest five weeks of David's life.

Marissa's funeral was five days after she died. When they lowered he casket, David saw that Peter understood what was happening.

"Daddy, Mommy isn't coming back, isn't she?"

David shoved the memory to the back of his mind.

"God," he moaned, "Why her?"

David looked at the tiger. He needed to finish it.

~oOo~

David sighed. He had been on the internet for an two hours, trying to learn to sew. He had been through six videos, four how-to's, and eight articles. He was (sort of) ready.

He would do this for Marissa. She would have finished it.

He worked tediously, and managed to sew on two floppy ears, and the missing black eye. It looked a bit good, except the tiger's tail was too flimsy. He reached into his bag of cotton.

"Oh, no"

There was no cotton left.

David rolled his eyes. Of course.

"Crap, what am I going to do now?"

He sighed. It was 11:30 on a Friday night, and Peter's birthday was tomorrow. The store was closed and he couldn't go get more cotton. It was too late.

David decided to go to bed. It was too late. Peter was turning three tomorrow.

He yawned, and shuffled to his room.

He turned of the top light and turned on the lamp.

He sat down on his springy bed.

Springy. . .

That was it! A spring!

David ran to the garage and pulled out his Nicknack Box. It had a bunch of random objects he had collected over the years, including several big springs.

He pulled a long wide one out, and ran back inside.

~oOo~

David's alarm woke him up on the morning of Peter's Birthday.

_Be Be Be Beeeep! Be Be Be Beeeep!_

David moaned, and pressed off on the alarm. He got out of bed to go see if Peter was awake yet.

Peter was awake, and he was standing next to the table staring wide eyed at the tiger that sat on it.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Guess what?" questioned Peter.

"What?"

"Today is my birthday!"

"I know. That's why I put the tiger up there for you."

"Did Mommy make it?"

"Yes, and she put her heart into it"

"Daddy, why did Mommy sew me things?" asked Peter with curiosity. His father looked down at him and simply said, "Because she loved you." And for Peter, that was a perfect answer.

Peter grabbed the tiger's foot and pulled it down. He hugged it tight.

"And I love Mommy too."

David watched Peter hug the tiger, and asked, "What are you going to call him?"

Peter looked at the tiger and made a decisive face.

"I'm gonna call him Tigger."

**A/N: **Finished chapter two! Next Chapter I'll start with Pooh Bear. David and Peter are starting to make me sad. Some nice innocence would be good right now. Please review!


	3. Thinking, Kettles, and Honey

**The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers**

**Author's Note: **Starting now, for the next few chapters, I'll go back and forth between The 100 Acre Wood and David and Peter. Put some of that classic Pooh Bear innocence in. I don't want to diss Pooh, he was my childhood best friend.

**Chapter Three**

_**Thinking, Kettles, and Honey**_

Winnie the Pooh sat in his Thinking Spot.

"Think, think, think. . ." He brought a yellow paw to his temple.

"Good morning, Pooh Bear!" exclaimed a small voice. Pooh turned around to see a pot of honey with two small pink legs.

"Well hello there, little pot of honey! I'm happy you could visit me today!"

"No, Pooh! It's me, Piglet!" said Piglet as he set down the pot, clearly labeled _Hunny_.

Pooh looked confused. "Piglet, where did the little pot of honey go?"

"Pooh, that was me!"

"Oh, dear. I _would _like some honey." Pooh seemed sad.

Piglet laughed. "Pooh, I brought you some honey. Christopher Robin sent it!"

Pooh picked up the honey pot. "Well, thank you Piglet, for bringing me Christopher Robin's honey!" he said, his voice sticky with honey.

Piglet smiled at his friend. "Well enjoy your honey, Pooh! I'm going to Kanga's for tea, would you like to come?"

"If she has honey!"

"Okay, maybe you should stop by and see," replied Piglet, as he started to walk to Kanga and Roo's home.

"Wait, Piglet!" exclaimed Pooh. He tripped over some sticks and stumbled to catch up, "I want to come to Kanga and Roo's house with you!"

So the two set off for Kanga's house, and Kanga was brewing tea the whole time.

~oOo~

Kanga pulled a few boxes of tea out the cupboard.

"Hm." she murmured to herself. "I like the Earl Grey, but I know Roo likes this green. . . Or was it the chai? No, no, it's Piglet who likes the chai, and I'm pretty sure he's coming. . . Does Pooh Bear even like tea?"

_Oh Kanga, you're being silly! _She thought. _Just make all three. You know if Pooh comes he'll just eat all the honey!_

The little voice in Kanga's head was right. It wasn't that hard, and then everyone could have their favorite kind.

Kanga started to pump some water into the kettle, when Roo bounded down the staircase.

"Mama, Mama, guess what?" Roo was bouncing up and down enthusiastically.

"Yes, dear?" Kanga's voice was very motherly.

"Pooh Bear is coming for tea with Piglet!"

"I assumed that, dear."

"Do we have any honey?"

"Hm." Kanga looked into the cupboard. "No dear, I thought we did. Could you go get a pot or two from Rabbit for me? I'm not sure if Winnie-the-Pooh enjoys tea."

"Sure Mama!" said Roo, as he headed for the door.

"Roo, dear, please be careful!"

"Sure, Mama!"

And with that, Roo headed to Rabbit, who always kept a few pots of honey in his house.

Kanga smiled. Roo was always so enthusiastic.

_Wheeeeeeeeeeeee! Splutter, Whhhheeeeeeee!_

The kettle started to whistle loudly, and steam poured out the spout. Kanga quickly took the kettle of the heat, and cooled off the fire.

~oOo~

Roo half walked-half bounced down the path that led through the Hundred Acre Wood. It was a Somewhat Sunny but Not Quite sort of day, so the shadows that the trees cast were a wee bit larger and darker than usual. The trees towered high above Roo, since he was such a small creature. The path winded through oak trees, pine trees, beech trees, birch trees, and many other sorts. After about ten minutes of hop-walking (which would be about four minutes for you and me, since we are so big, and Roo was so small.), Roo arrived upon a garden. It wasn't a Bushes and Flowers garden, but much more like a Carrots and Turnips and Watermelon garden.

"Rabbit!" Roo called out. "Rabbit, are you there?"

Roo pulled himself up over Rabbit's fence, to see a yellow-y fluffy tail sticking up above the leafy foliage. Then, two long bunny ears popped up, and then a head, then a body.

"Roo, is that you?" said a hoarse voice.

"Yes Rabbit!" said Roo, as he lowered himself down the fence.

"Well, hello Roo! Isn't it a Wonderful Sort of Day?"

"Oh, of course!" answered Roo. "Rabbit, do you happen to have any extra honey? My and my mama are having tea with Pooh Bear and Piglet, and we aren't sure if Pooh likes tea."

"Nope, tea and Pooh Bears don't go well together. But you know, Piglet really loves his Chai!"

"Oh yes, Rabbit. I know Piglet and his Chai is like Pooh and his honey!"

Rabbit pulled up another carrot and put it in his wheelbarrow. He grabbed the handles and started for his house.

"Coming?" asked Rabbit, and he led Roo inside.

"Hm. Honey, honey. Here's an empty pot. Oh, I think there's one in the cupboard-" Rabbit paused. "Aha!" he pulled down a pot clearly labeled _Hunny. _

"Thanks Rabbit!" thanked Roo.

"Tell your Mum I say hi!" said Rabbit, and Roo left with a big pot of honey in his arms.

~oOo~

Christopher Robin buttoned the top button on his shirt, and sniffed a little. He was about to go to his Aunt Marissa's funeral. His mum had been crying for the past four days. Uncle David was heartbroken, so they were going to mourn, then spend the weekend with Uncle David and Peter, Christopher's three-year-old cousin.

"Mum," called Christopher Robin, "Are we leaving yet?"

His mother, Madeline, was putting on her shoes. Her eyes were red behind her glasses.

"Yes, Christopher, go get your father." Madeline choked a little, and decided to brush her short dark hair one last time, just to console herself. She wondered if Peter, her godson, understood what was going on.

She wondered what was going to happen now. She wanted to move to Dahlia Heights, but she didn't think her husband would allow. She sighed.

**Author's Note: **Yay! I finished! I thought it had a good amount of Pooh-esque to it. I was reading _The Te of Piglet _today at the bookstore (it's a book that explains Taoism through Winnie the Pooh characters) and I got some good ideas from it. Not Taoist ideas, Pooh-esque ideas. :) Please review! I'd like to know how many people are actually reading this.

And thanks anime-loz-skittles for reviewing! Luv ya!

-Cici


End file.
